Selamat Ulang tahun
by Rainy Elfath
Summary: Temari pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru untuk menjadi astronot tapi ia tetap mau menepati janjinya pada Shikamaru. Semua tak berjalan rencana Temari terjebak dalam kecelakaan misi di luar angkasa. Dapatkah Temari menepati janjinya pada Shikamaru?/ fic dipersembahkan utk Ulang Tahun Shika


Selamat Ulang Tahun

By: Rainy

Disclaimer: Shikamaru and Temari is original from Masashi Kisimoto

Genre : Romance/Sci-Fi

Rating : T

Warning: OOC, Typo, dll

_"Temari, kumohon jangan pergi!" ujar Shikamaru seraya menarik tangan Temari yang hendak meninggalkannya._

_"Shikamaru, sudah kujelaskan berulang kali. Aku akan pergi dan harus pergi. Ini sudah menjadi impianku sejak kecil. Kumohon kamu untuk mengerti," ujar Temari melepaskan tangan Shikamaru dari tangannya dan ia melengos pergi._

_Temari POV_

_"Maafkan aku Shikamaru. Aku juga tak mau meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku juga tak bisa mengkhianati impianku. Maaf kuharap kamu mengerti," aku maracau sendiri sambil mengusap air mata yang tak tahan untuk mengalir. Aku berjalan memunggungi, meninggalkan Shikamaru. Aku tahu ini berat untuknya juga untukku._

Temari POV

"Temari cepat selesaikan perbaikan pada sayap kiri teleskopnya," ujar Itachi melalui transmisi. Kami masih dalam misi _Sirius V_ untuk memperbaiki Hokage Teleskop sebagai alat yang vital untuk mengamati benda langit di luar bumi.

Sudah 1 tahun sejak kepergianku meninggalkan Shikamaru untuk melakukan misi ini. Aku masih ingat ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya saat aku tetap memaksa pergi. Menjadi astronot dan menjadi bagian dari sebuah misi luar angkasa adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan dalam hidupku. Shikamaru adalah keputusanku untuk menjadi satu. Ia bisa jadi hanyalah sepotong episode yang lalu lalang datang dan pergi yang pernah mengisi hari-hari ku. Namun, mampu menggeser keteguhan hatiku meraih impianku. Meski pada akhirnya gagal juga.

"Temari, ada satelit milik Ame Gakure di arah jam enam darimu. Hati-hati!" Itachi membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Shikamaru. Aku memperhatikan gerak satelit itu.

DUARRRRRRR

Satelit itu pun meledak di jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Temari, hati-hati dengan serpihan akibat ledakannya. Cepat bergerak ke lokasi yang aman," ujar Itachi. Ia yang berjarak cukup jauh dariku.

Aku secepat mungkin terhindar dari serpihan ledakan satelit tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga menggunakan roket. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di posisi yang sangat jauh dengan pesawat misiku juga dengan Itachi.

"Itachi, kamu dimana? Roger," ujarku mencoba mengkontak Itachi. Tak ada balasan. Aku berusaha bergerak lagi dengan menghidupkan roketku. Tapi sungguh sial roketku tak menyala sama sekali. Kulihat bahan bakarnya masih cukup tapi entah mengapa tak bisa menyala.

"Aahh apakah hidupku akan berakhir disini? Berjarak jutaan kilometer dengan bumi, dengan rumah, dengan Gaara, dengan Kankurou, juga dengan ….. Shikamaru, lelaki spesial dalam hidupku, suamiku." Aku memejamkan mata memasrahkan hidupku yang kupikir tak akan lama lagi. Air mataku mengalir. Sejenak aku membayangkan kehidupanku hingga hari ini. Kuingat manisnya hidup bersama dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang hari ini berulang tahun. Setiap tahun di tanggal yang sama dan di jam sama aku tak pernah melewatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya juga tidak dengan perayaannya.

"Tidak! Aku belum boleh mati. Ada misi yang terakhir yang harus kulakukan sebelum aku mati. Aku harus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Shikamaru," teriakku dalam hati. Segera saja kuperiksa cadangan oksigen yang kupunya dan hasilnya masih 50% lagi.

"Itachi, kamu dimana? Aku ada di arah jam 12 dari Satelit Hokage. Roger," ujarku mencoba menghubungi Itachi. Aku coba nyalakan roket milikku lagi, tapi tetap saja tak bisa.

"Itachi, kumohon jawab. Kamu dimana? Roger," aku terus menghubungi Itachi. Aku tak mau kalah. Aku tak mau menyerah. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

"Itachi… hiks… hiks…"

Aku tergugu, terisak atas ketidakmampuanku. Jika ratusan misi sudah berhasil aku lakukan mengapa tuk misi kali ini aku begitu tidak mampu melakukannya? Tuhan, bantu aku! Bantu aku untuk menepati janjiku pada Shikamaru. Kumohon!

Aku terus melayang-layang tanpa arah. Di ruang tanpa udara, di ruang tanpa gravitasi, aku melayang bebas. Entah bagaimana cara kembali ke Bumi. Aku memejamkan mataku, memasrahkan hidupku.

"Temari … Temari…"

"Temari, ini Itachi. Kumohon jawab. Roger,"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara itu. Suara Itachi.

"Ini Temari. Roger."

"Temari, aku sedang berusaha ke tempatmu. Tunggu saja. Roger," tba-tiba suara Itachi menabuh gendang telingaku. Aku yang sudah hampir menyerah kembali bersemangat.

"Aku menunggumu," jawabku dengan perasaan senang. Masih ada kesempatan untuk menyelasaikan misi terakhirku.

"Temari, apa yang terjadi dengan roketmu? Kehabisan bahan bakar?" Tanya Itachi yang ternyata sudah berada di dekatku.

"Tidak sepertinya mesinnya rusak. Bahan bakarnya masih ada setengahnya," jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menarikmu. Kita harus ke stasiun ISS terdekat. Pesawat dan kawan-kawan yang lainnya terkena serpihan sedakan satelit tadi," ujar Itachi menjelaskan seraya mengikatkan tali pada roketku.

Itachi mulai melaju dengan roketnya. Aku tertarik bersamanya menuju stasiun ISS terdekat seperti yang diberitahukan oleh Itachi tadi. Stasiun ISS terdekat dari tempatku berada tadi sesungguhnya tak dekat. Roket milik Itachi mulai meluncur dengan tersendat-sendat. Sepertinya bahan bakarnya habis.

"Itachi, bahan bakarmu akan habis ya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Tenang saja kita akan sampai ke stasiun ISS. Kita berdua bisa bertahan. Yakinlah Temari," ujar Itachi tenang sekali. "Untuk selamat, teruslah berpikiran positif. Pikirkan orang-orang penting dalam hidupmu yang ingin kau temui lagi," tambahnya.

"Itachi, aku ingin sekali selamat. Ada misi yang ingin kulaksanakan sebelum mati. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk orang penting di Bumi," ujarku penuh harap.

"Semangat yang bagus. Aku pun ingin selamat untuk mengucapkan maaf pada adikku yang bodoh itu," ujar Itachi dengan nada yang penuh kesepian.

"Itachi lihat! Itu ISS," ujarku bersemangat. Itachi tertawa renyah mendengar apa yang kuucapkan.

"Kamu benar dan aku sudah tahu," ujarnya terdengar menyebalkan. "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, Temari sensei."

Aku ingin memukulnya sekali saja. Itachi memang seniorku di akademi. Kami bersahabat sekarang setelah dulu di akademi aku yang menyukainya terus membuatnya jengkel. Sekarang dia yang membuatku jengkel.

Kami terus bergerak mendekati ISS yang kami lihat. Sedikit demi sedikit kami berpindah. Perlahan namun pasti. Tiba-tiba saja Aku merasa pusing dan sesak nafas. Kulihat indikator oksigen milikku menampilkan lampu merah. Oksigenku tinggal 10% lagi.

"Mengapa nafasmu jadi berat?" Tanya Itachi. Aku tak menjawab. "Kamu kehabisan oksigen?"

Aku tak berani menjawab.

"Temari, jawablah!" perintah Itachi tegas.

"oksigen milikku bersisa 10% lagi," jawabku lemas. Itachi berusaha melajukan roketnya lebih cepat. Tapi sia-sia karena bahan bakarnya hampir habis.

"Itachi, aku akan membuatmu mati jika kita terus begini. Itachi lepaskan saja aku biar kamu bisa cepat mencapai ISS. Aku hanya akan membebanimu," ujarku dengan nafas yang berat karena sesak.

"Tak bisa. Temari kamu harus selamat! Ingat orang yang menunggu ucapan selamat ulang tahunmu," ujar Itachi bersikeras agar aku tetap mau berjuang menyelamatkan diri dan melaksanakan misi itu.

"Tidak Itachi aku hanya akan memperlambatmu mencapai stasiun itu," ujarku lemas.

Tanganku memegang tali milik Itachi yang mengikatku. Perlahan aku melepaskan tali itu dari tubuhku. Itachi yang awalnya tak menyadari tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tanganku saat tali mulai terlepas dari tubuhku. Ia menatapku lekat untuk meyakinkan.

"Hingga molekul oksigen terakhir, kumohon bertahanlah. Aku pun akan bertahan hingga molekul bahan bakar terakhir. Kumohon kita berdua berjuang bersama," ujarnya pelan tapi meyakinkan. Kulihat air mata mengalir di Pipinya. Aku membalas genggaman erat Itachi pada tanganku. Ia menarik badanku dan mengikatkan tubuhku lagi dengan tali yang kulepas tadi.

Itachi mulai melaju dengan roketnya. Aku tetap tertarik melalui tali yang diikatkannya. Kami bergerak perlahan. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi jarak kami dari stasiun luar angkasa internasional itu.

"Temari, dengarkan! Bahan bakar roketku benar-benar akan habis tapi mungkin masih cukup mencapai badan stasiun. Saat itu kita bergerak dengan merangkak di badan pesawat. Ada banyak jaring dan tali disana kupikir kita bisa. Kita harus bisa mencapai pintu stasiun. Kumohon hingga saat itu bertahanlah," jelas Itachi memberikan arahan untuk masuk ke badan stasiun. Kami masih tetap bergerak seperti semula.

"Temari bersiaplah! Dalam hitungan 10 roketku akan mati dan saat itu kau harus memegang salah satu tali di Badan stasiun sebelum kau melayang-layang karena tak ada gravitasi," ujar Itachi.

10

.

.

9

.

.

8

.

.

7

.

.

6

.

.

5

.

.

4

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

Itachi selesai menghitung dan tepat angka satu disebut aku melompat memegang tali yang ada di badang stasiun sekuat tenaga. Aku berhasil menempel di badan stasiun.

Aku mencari Itachi dan ternyata ia pun berhasil. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan mulai merayap di badan stasiun untuk mencapai pintu.

Kulihat layar indikator oksigen yang menunjukkan angka 1%. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus sampai ke stasiun. Aku harus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Shikamaru. Untuk pria pemalas yang membuat hari-hari ku indah. Untuk pria yang menangis saat kutinggalkan untuk mencapai impianku.

Layar menunjukkan oksigenku sudah habis. Lampu merah terus berkedip tanda bahaya kehabisan oksigen. Aku semakin sulit bernafas.

"Itachi, oksigenku habis. Aku sudah tak …." Seketika semua menjadi gelap.

_Flashback_

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_!" Dengan sebuah kue cokelat yang besar aku berdiri di depan Shikamaru yang tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kamu pikir ini jam berapa? Ini tengah malam tahu," gerutu Shikamaru sambil berusaha membuka kedua bola matanya.

"Ini ulang tahunmu makanya aku membangunkanmu dan membawa kue untuk merayakannya. Aku tahu ini masih tengah malam tapi aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Oh aku ulang tahun ya. Tak pernah ada yang mengucapkannya seperti ini," ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah datar.

"Masa iya? Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu setiap tahun dan selalu menjadi yang pertama dan kita akan merayakannya berdua. Aku janji padamu," ujarku jelas dan saat itu Shikamaru terkaget-kaget. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi kaget juga bahagia.

Sejak saat itu aku melakukan hal yang sama setiap tahun di tengah malam di setiap tanggal yang sama. Shikamaru tak meragukan janjiku yang akan melakukannya setiap tahun.

"Akan sampai kapan kamu seperti ini?" tanyanya di sela-sela waktu kami saat makan kue ulang tahun yang kubawa.

"Hmmmm menurutmu?" tanyaku balik.

"Mungkin tahun depan kamu akan lupa," jawabnya santai. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Sampai aku mati aku akan melakukannya," jawabku tegas. Shikamaru tak percaya kemudian kuberikan hadiah kecupan di pipinya membuatnya semakin tak percaya.

Waktu berlalu dan aku terjebak di tempat yang bahkan aku tak bisa menjejakan kaki. Aku harus kembali untuk janji yang harus kutepati. Untuk Shikamaru. Untuk pria yang meragukan janjiku. Untuk pria yang membuatku selalu senang melakukan hal yang sama setiap tahun. Untuk suamiku.

_Flashback end_

"Uhuk… uhuk …." Aku tersadar dari pingsan kehabisan oksigen. Itachi disampingku tampak kelelahan. Aku sudah melepaskan pakaian astronotku juga Itachi. Kami sudah berada di dalam ISS.

"Syukurlah kamu selamat aku sangat khawatir saat kamu mulai melayang dan berhasil kuselamatkan," ujar Itachi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena kelelahan.

"Apakah kita sudah selamat?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Mari kita hubungi otoritas luar angkasa untuk mengirimkan bantuan," ujar Itachi. "Juga aku minta kamu menyiapkan beberapa makanan."

"Bisakah kita menghubungi orang di Bumi melalui ponsel?" tanyaku ragu.

"Akan kuperiksa fasilitas di stasiun ini," jawab Itachi yang bergegas ke ruang utama stasiun.

Aku pergi menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan beberapa jenis makanan. Aku sangat asing dengan bentuk stasiun ini. Sungguh berbeda dari yang pernah aku jelajahi replikanya saat aku melakukan pelatihan menjadi astronot.

Akhirnya kutemukan ruangan yang menunjukkan ia adalah dapur. Segera aku menjelajahi lemari-lemari penyimpanan untuk mendapatkan makanan. Aku menemukan beberapa kantong makanan. Kucari tanggal kadaluarsa untuk mengetahui apakah makanan ini layak dimakan atau tidak. Aku menemukan tulisannya dalam Bahasa rusia. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Tapi disana tertulis tanggal 10/21/2014.

"Oh tidak ini bahaya. Kami tak bisa bertahan disini. Kadaluarsanya sudah berlalu enam tahun yang lalu. Aku harus segera memberitahu Itachi."

Aku meninggalkan dapur dan kembali ke Itachi. Sesampainya aku di ruang kendali stasiun, kulihat Itachi melayang-layang tak jelas. Ia pingsan. Kulihat gelembung-gelembung darah melayang di sekitarnya. Darah itu keluar dari kepalanya.

"Itachi… Itachi…"

Aku memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Ini sepertinya karena kehilangan darah yang cukup banyak dan kelelahan. Aku mencari kotak peralatan pertolongan pertama. Kututup luka dikepalanya. Aku menarik Itachi untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat ulang alik setelah bersusah payah membuatnya mengenakan pakaian astronot.

Aku mulai duduk di ruang kendali pesawat. Dihadapanku banyak tombol berbahasa rusia yang tak kupahami.

"Itachi kumohon bangunlah. Aku tak memahami semua ini." aku panik. Aku pencari buku panduan yang setelah kubuka juga berbahasa rusia.

Aku pernah belajar menyalakan juga mengendarai pesawat ulang alik tapi hanya sebagai latihan juga berbahasa Jepang dan Inggris. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengendarai pesawat ulang alik sungguhan. Kuperhatikan lagi satu persatu tombol yang kupikir mirip dengan yang pernah kucoba di ruang latihan. Ah, sial! Pesawat ini ketinggalan zaman. Aku semakin tak tahu.

Shikamaru sepertinya aku takkan bisa mengucapkannya tepat waktu. Maaf aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan diriku juga Itachi. Maafkan aku. Perlahan aku memenjamkan mata.

"Hei, Temari! Bangun. Mengapa kamu cepat sekali menyerah. Dengar untuk menggunakan pesawat itu mudah saja nyalakan peswatnya dulu. Tombolnya yang ini. yang paling besar kemudian tentukan koordinat pendaratan kita. Kita tentukan Konoha biar kamu cepat sampai rumah terus tekan tombol ini untuk mulai melaju." Itachi tiba-tiba bangun dan menjelaskan ini itu untuk menggunakan pesawat ini.

Aku tersadar dari tidurku. Aku melihat Itachi masih terpejam disampingku. Jadi yang tadi hanya mimpi tapi kalau kulihat mesin pesawat sudah siap berangkat. mungkinkah Itachi sadar sesaat? Ah bukan saatnya memikirkan yang tak perlu. Ragu-ragu aku memencet tombol yang dikatakan Itachi untuk mulai melaju.

"Pesawat memasuki wilayah gravitasi bumi dan kecepatan akan meningkat ribuan kali juga suhu pesawat akan meningkat drastis," ujarnya menjelaskan.

Pesawat benar-benar masuk ke wilayah gravitasi bumi dan kecepatan terus meningkat. Aku merasa seperti menaiki _roller coaster_ dengan kecepatan meteor yang jatuh ke Bumi. Indikator suhu di layar menunjukkan peningkatan. Aku berdoa berdoa agar tak terjadi ledakan atau kebakaran.

Byuurrr

Kami mendarat di sebuah danau yang cukup dalam. Aku dan Itachi segera keluar dari pesawat yang akan tenggelam. Aku berenang ke permukaan danau juga ke tepian setelah berhasil lepas dari pakaian astronot yang berat sambil membantu Itachi yang masih pingsan.

"Sepertinya ini wilayah yang tidak asing bagiku." Aku memperhatikan sekeliling danau yang kurasa pernah kudatangi.

"Betul ini adalah Danau Konoha yang mungkin sering aku datangi." Aku terperangah dengan kenyataan ini.

"Lho koq bisa? Bukankah kita akan mendarat dimana saja dan kemungkinannya adalah 1 banding 510.072.000 km2?" aku tak percaya dengan semua ini. Ini sangat aneh.

"Dan Tuhan memilihkan 1 itu adalah Konoha. Sepertinya Dia mengabulkan pengharapanku."

Aku mencari telepon umum terdekat untuk menghubungi rumah sakit dan memanggil ambulan. Setelah ambulan datang aku hanya meminta mereka untuk menghubungi keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal itu.

Aku lari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah kami. Aku tak sempat membeli kue atau kado. Aku berlari melawan waktu yang terus bergerak maju. Rasanya ingin kuteriakkan, "Waktu berhentilah sekejap. Ada selamat ulang tahun yang harus kuucapkan di hari ini tidak besok apalagi lusa."

Aku membungkuk, memegang lutut yang bergetar kelelahan. Nafasku terengah-engah. Perlahan kutekan bel sambil berharap Shikamaru masih terjaga. Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat.

"Ada perlu a…."

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Aku mengucapkan selamat saat ia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Terdengar denting jam yang menunjukkan waktu pukul 12 malam hari berikutnya. Aku masih menepati janji.

"Temari?" Ia menganga tak percaya dengan kehadiranku yang hanya mengenakan celana super pendek juga atasan tanpa lengan yang basah karena mendarat di danau.

Aku menghambur ke arahnya. Memeluk erat Shikamaru yang masih terpaku dengan kedatanganku.

"Maaf." Aku meminta maaf dengan suara terbata.

"Jangan pergi lagi!" Shikamaru membalas erat pelukanku. "Terimakasih untuk selalu menepati janjimu."

.

.

.

Tamat

* * *

><p>AN

Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Shikamaru.

Mungkin alurnya cepat, konfliknya tak ada, chara tak jelas,

cerita agak mirip dengan film, atau buku karena saya dapet inspirasinya dari sana

tapi mohon dimaklum dan masih belajar

semoga pembaca sekalian mau memberikan kritik pedas, caci maki

boleh di review

Terimakasih banyak ^_^


End file.
